Head-mounted display devices (also called herein head-mounted displays) are gaining popularity as means for providing visual information to a user.
Head-mounted display devices and systems include one or more optical sensors used for detection of user's movements. Such optical sensors have a large field of view to monitor the movement of a user over a large area. Such optical sensors require optical elements with good mechanical performance and stability.